


A Quiet Place

by PMC317



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMC317/pseuds/PMC317
Summary: After the war, Catra and Adora find comfort in each other and peace.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: She-Ra 2018, she ra fics





	A Quiet Place

Their whole lives had been lived in the shadow of war. Terrible, tearing, destructive war. They'd fought and bled and nearly died. They'd grown up in war, learning to salute and march and take care of arms and armour and body-as-weapon before they'd ever learnt about other things. It wasn't surprising, then, that it should haunt them still. Broken sleep, sudden noises, unexpected moments. War's shadow punctured their days and snapped their nights.

But they knew that together, they would be alright. They had come through so much, and loved each other too fiercely, for anything else. 

Dappled green morning light swayed gently through the windows of the hidden cottage, falling softly on the intertwined bodies scattered across the bed. Moments passed in silence broken only by the rustling branches and the singing birds in the treetops. The light drifted, slowly, across the soft, sleek, brown fur of the young woman's face. She shifted, and purred, and opened her eyes - a startling blue and yellow. Her purr grew louder as she blinked away the sleep and focussed on the drooling, snoring, haphazardly strewn form of her wife.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora smiled, as she always did. "Hey, my love," she whispered, eyes closed, "did you sleep well?"

A moment passed. Adora's eyes groaned open, taking in Catra's downcast ears and flat expression, and she rolled over, her arms slipping round Catra's tense body.

"Mostly," Catra said, "but - you know. Better than usual."

"Was it... the bad one?"

"No. Not this time. I can't really remember it. Just, you know. Her. And falling. And you -"

"Catra? And I what?"

Adora pulled her in close, looping her legs around and between Catra's, feeling the velvet slither of her lover's tail curling up and behind her. Catra nuzzled into her, pulling her arms in, letting Adora embrace her and wrap her in the warmth of a love she once thought she'd never have, never deserve.

"And you didn't want me," she whispered, voice cracking despite herself, "but that's when I woke up, because, well, I didn't believe it. Not this time. Not any more." Her ears twitched, perking up from their droop.

"Oh, my love. You dummy. I always wanted you. You know that."

"Yeah," Catra smiled, looking into Adora's eyes, "I do now, you idiot."

"Hush, you," Adora laughed, kissing her.

At the foot of the bed, Melog rolled over, thrumming happily in the sunbeams.


End file.
